The Thief Hero: Deku
by KatoGS123
Summary: Im gonna leave the plot a surprise for you all since this is a very interesting one! Heheheh Ja Ne!


**_Now... before I start this, I have to say, this story is taking a huge difference from cannon. And I won't even tell you the plot in here cause it'll expose to much. All I have to say is..._**

**_Plus Ultra!_**

**_I don't own My Hero Academia!_**

**_Linebreak 10101010101010101010101010_**

Hisashi Midoriya smiles down at his son fondly, "what's wrong Izuku?"

The man was away from home on business when his wife called saying their son was Quirkless.

"I-I-I don't have a quirk daddy..." the child hiccuped.

Hisashi smiles softly, "did I ever tell you about my quirk son?"

The small child looked up with tears, "y-you can breathe fire, daddy."

The man laughed, "that's what your mother thinks... but first... son, promise daddy you won't tell anyone, not even mommy ok?"

Izuku looks confused at his father before nodding.

The man smiles sadly, knowing what he has planned would effectively weaken him and make his son hate him, but his son wants to be a hero badly and just looking at his son makes him remember his younger brother, "first off... I'm a villain Izuku... a really bad one, but I love both you and your mother so much, that's why I'm away a lot... if heroes found out about this double life I'm living, they'd come for you and mommy, which I refuse to let it happen..."

Hisashi sighs, "I understand if you hate daddy now..."

"I don't hate you daddy."

The man widen his eyes as his son hugged him, "why..."

The child smiles brightly at his father, "you may be a villain but you're thinking of me and mama first, in my eyes, you're the coolest hero ever, other than All Might!"

Hisashi smiles, "Izuku... now I know what I'm doing is for the best... my quirk is called All for One, it allows me to steal the quirks of others and make them my own, or to even give quirks to people... I don't trust you with this power just yet but I'm giving it to you, and locking it deep inside for you to unlock on your 14th birthday... Be the hero daddy knows you can be my son..."

**That was the last time the Midoriya family saw Hisashi Midoriya...**

**2 years later**

"All Might..." All for One smirks weakly as he felt his quirk vanish completely after using it all against the Symbol of Peace, "it looks like you finally defeated me..."

The Symbol of Peace, holding the side that a hole was punched thru, glared at the villain, "you got weaker... why is that?"

All for One just chuckled and looked to the sky, "do you have kids All Might?"

Toshinori lost his glare and gained a confused look, "what does kids have to do with you being weaker?"

"How would it feel to find out you're a father to a Quirkless child who has a dream to change the world?"

Those words shocked the number one hero to his core, "you mean you gave up your quirk to give your child one?"

All for One smiles, "funny thing is, my son is a huge fan of yours, he wants to be a hero more than anything... I don't know why I did it... but I gave my only son One for All... I kept all the quirks I gained over the years except for two, my birthborn quirk and the quirk of what his mother thinks my quirk is..."

All Might sat on the rubble nearby as fellow heroes started running to their location, "does he have a name?"

The villain smirks, "as if I'd tell you his name... just know that his friends call him Deku, the useless one... well... in my eyes, he's the one who can do anything... Deku, the son of a villain, a fan of All Might, and the hero who will never give up..."

The villain closes his eyes slowly, _'Izuku, my son... I know I wasn't the best father, but that quirk of mine is yours by birthright... show the world that you are the Deku who can do anything...'_

All Might could only gasp as the villain who has killed the last seven users of One for All and nearly killed himself, the eighth user, passed away with a smile on his deformed face.

The number one hero bowed his head, _'All for One... you may have sent the world to chaos many times in the past, but to hear you had done a good deed for your child has moved me... I promise you, someday I'll train your son to be a great hero, one that even you could be proud of...'_

**Years later**

"You to can be a hero... I deed you worthy, my quirk is yours to inherit." Toshinori Yagi spoke to 13 year old Izuku Midoriya.

**Toshinori doesn't know it yet, but he is about to fulfill a promise he made to his greatest enemy. And this is the story of how a Villain's son became the world's greatest hero.**

**_Linebreak 10101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now before you go off and say Izuku is fourteen then, I'm changing the year he was born only._**

**_Izuku Midoriya in this story was born a year after cannon, but because of his brains, this Izuku was able to go to school early/skip a year of schooling, so he still knows Bakugou, still dealt with bullies, but this time is not only Quirklessness but also being a super nerd, but other than that, Izuku is cannon until his birthday, which in this story will be during the 10 months of hell training time, I think I'll make a petty theif with a weapon shifter quirk attack them one day with All Might passed his limit and Izuku steals his(the petty thief) quirk or something._**

**_Also All for One is now dead, so the League of Villains will be more daring and less nomus, due to the lack of All for One being there to make them._**

**_Honestly tho I might not even work on this story but if someone(a fellow author) reads this story and sees the potential in this, PM me and we can talk about if you want to take this fanfic off my hands or not!_**

**_Anyways, let's all go above and beyond..._**

**_PLUS ULTRA!_**

**_Ja Ne_**


End file.
